Metalliklok
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: After Metallica releases Death Magnetic, Dethklok finds out that they are to do a concert with them. What neither band knows is that an army of "old friends" is gathering to take them out. Both bands are in for a wild ride! Occurs before Dethrecord.
1. Dethklok to Tour with Metallica?

"The world is in complete utter chaos. Since September 12th, the band, Metallica has sold over 1,000,000 copies of it's newest album, Death Magnetic, making it the number one album around the world..."

"...Metallica is the first band to release five number one albums in the world, even the newest famed band, Dethklok, has not done this..."

"Internet rumors say that there is a possibility of a tour featuring the two bands..."

The television poured out the news to the five member of Dethklok in their living room. Nathan Explosion, looked at the television with wide-eyes as if he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"What the fuck? Us touring with Metallica? Who came up with that shit?" he asked rather fast.

Pickles, their drummer looked over to Nathan. "Dude, I know, who the fuck said this? I haven't enjoyed Metallica at all ever since their Black Album. Who the fuck expects us to tour with a band who's lead singer can't even sing in the right key?"

"Oh come ons!" Toki Wartooth replied. Toki was the rhythm guitarist of Dethklok, and the youngest. "Have you heard their new album? It makes me jealous!"

Skwisgaar scoffed at the guitarist, like he always did. "Tokis, Metallica is now a dildos bands. Maybes yous jealous of James guitar playings of the crappy albums?" Skwisgaar was the lead guitarist, and was known to be terrible at his english, and always insulted Toki.

"Who expects me to play bass guitar with this crappy band? I wanna shoot them in the face with my shot-gun...and eat his heart...yeah...that'd show him." William Murderface, the bass player said.

"I know!" Nathan said in agreement. It was then that Charles Ofdensen, their manager walked in.

"Hello everyone. I hope you're all feeling good today..."

"Charles," Pickles began, "What's this plan about us touring with Metallica? Who the fuck said anything about this? We would rather tour with...with...uhhhhhhhh...Pantera than these dicks!"

Charles eyed Pickles rather weirdly. "Ummm...first of all, Pantera is no longer a band, as their lead guitarist was murdered-"

"Oh that's brutal! Wasn't that dudes name Eric Clapton or something like that?" Nathan asked.

Ofdensen was starting to lose it but as usual, kept his cool. "Clapton was a blues guitarist! Pantera's guitarist was Dimebag Darrell...nevermind. Secondly, you all signed this contract to tour with Metallica." Charles held up a contract with the signatures of all five members. "And yes Pickle, you were drunk, and I was held at gun point, so don't even think about ranting about how I don't talk you out of crappy jobs."

Pickles said nothing but held his mouth open in shock as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And this was what I came down to tell you all. We agreed to meet Metallica at the airport today. Their flight arrives in about one hour. I believe we should head over to the airport right now."

Insert Metalocalypse Title (the Deththeme) sequence here...


	2. The Tribunal Meeting

The room was dark. The only source of light was that of a huge wall made of nine screens. These screens showed many new reports of riots and of destruction. It had been showing that a lot recently. In the room, sat about nine people, and one individual who stood in front of those nine.

This was the tribunal, an old group that usually monitored Dethklok's every move. The individual that stood before them was a man known as Senator Stampingston. He began to speak.

"Gentlemen...an old fear has been reborn. Metallica has become the world's number one band again."

"But how?" General Crozier asked. He always sat down next to a man of mystery, Mr. Selatcia. "I thought we took care of Metallica years ago. After the release of ...And Justice for All, we gave them a producer didn't we?"

"Yes, we gave them a producer. Metallica has changed a lot over the years. Gentlemen, James Hetfield on rhythm guitar and lead vocals. He entered rehab in 2001 and is now sober. Lars Ulrich on drums. His add in the recycler helped form Metallica. Kirk Hammet on lead guitar. Was formerly the lead guitarist for the band, Exodus. And finally, their latest addition to the band, Robert Trujillo on bass guitar, he was former bass for Ozzy Ousbourne and Suicidal Tendencies. Now gentlemen, allow me to introduce our hired producer for Metallica these past few years, Bob Rock."

Bob rock stood before the tribunal. He looked about as normal as usual, but one could see the rage he hid in his eyes.

"Bob Rock, tell us your story with Metallica."

"When you hired me to calm Metallica down, I did more than just that, I basically turned them into a normal Rock 'N Roll group. Sure they released four number one albums with me, but within the the first few days, they would fall. Well, I guess Metallica finally caught onto me after St. Anger. They fired me and hired the man who has been called the most important producer of our time. His name is Rick Rubin."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but why is this all important? Is Rick Rubin a threat to make Metallica what it was again?" Crozier asked.

"You must not have heard the news of the new album. Death Magnetic has sold over one million copies worldwide and is still the number one album after three weeks of publicity."

The tribunal erupted with murmurs.

Senator Stampingston calmed them down. "Gentlemen, that is not the reason this meeting was called. We have worse news at hand, I'm afraid. It appears that Dethklok and Metallica, are to go no tour with each other."

The tribunal now as on the verge of jumping out of their seat.

Crozier stood up and said in a loud voice, "We cannot allow this tour! We have all seen the destruction and chaos a simple metal concert can do. These two bands together...I can't even think about the consequences!"

The tribunal member, known as Vater Orlaag, then spoke. "I'm just as worried as you are, General, but we cannot simply call off this tour. It is scheduled to happen within the week ahead, and calling it off, would make many people angry, and the entire world would fall into anarchy."

"Still, we must do something! If we let this tour happen, the entire world STILL might fall into anarchy! I say we eliminate these bands once and for all! We'll get rid of their threats."

Mr. Selatcia then spoke. "No. We will allow the tour to take place."

"With all due respect Mr. Selatcia, this could be a grave decision." Crozier warned.

"We will allow the tour to happen." Mr. Selatcia repeated. He then turned to

Bob Rock. "Mr. Rock, I want you to report to your quarters. You did well, m friend..."

--

General Crozier knocked on Bob Rock's door. Rock answered it and invited him in. Crozier sat on a chair. The room was rather dark.

"Thank you for accepting my request. I'm sure you're as worried as I am about this tour." Crozier stated.

Bob shook his head. "No. I have just been so pissed ever since I was fired. I've been wanting revenge ever since Metallica fired me. I'll do your work for pretty much any amount of money..."

"This may help you." Crozier said, handing him a piece of paper. "It's a list of addresses for people who have been wanting revenge on one or the other band. Everyone who hates these bands, will most likely be on there. I even included the extremist group known as the Revengencers. My men will give you support, but I want you to pay a visit to these people, especially this one..." Crozier said, highlighting the name. "I want you to go there right away."

"Very well, I will..."

--

Bob Rock walked up a side-walk and knocked on a green door. The door was answered by a man with short black hair. Bob knew this man well.

"Well," the man said, "if it isn't Bob Rock? What the fuck do you want?"

"I have reason to believe you want revenge on Metallica. Am I right?"

There was a silence between the two men.

"Yeah. But why do you care? You ruined me when I was with them."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry."

"Fucking bullshit, Bob."

"Calm down, I'm here to make it up to you. I can pay you five million dollars if you can help me do this. What do you say? You say yes, you can help me track some of these people down. You say no, you spend the rest of your life regretting it."

The man looked to the ground. "Alright Bob, you got a deal."

Bob looked at the man. "You made the right choice...Jason Newsted..."


	3. Metallica

"Flight 189, from Los Angeles, has now landed." the P.A. lady announced.

Dethklok stood outside the private airport, in the parking garage. The new homeland security laws forbade them to enter. Nathan stood with the group and Ofdensen, looking at the ground in disgust, with his arms crossed.

"Humph. I don' wanna do this bullshit." he muttered.

Ofdensen looked at Nathan. "That's all you've said ever since we left Mordhaus."

"Well, I don' wanna do this bullshit!" he said louder, his voice echoing in the garage.

Just then, the door in front of them opened...

There stood Metallica, looking more metal than ever. With them, stood Rick Rubin, Metallica's newest producer. The band had their equipment with them, and their bus was pulling up behind Dethklok. Dethklok's train was outside the airport, crushing many other cars.

There was a tense moment where both bands simply stared at each other as if they had both been dreading this exact moment of their life...

Ofdensen and Rubin broke the tension and walked up to each other and shook hands. And for the first time in Dethklok's career with Ofdensen, they saw him smile.

Pickles was confused. "Uhh...Dude, Ofdensen...are you smiling?"

Ofdensen turned to Pickles. "Yes. I was. Rick Rubin and I have been good friends ever since grade school. We went to college together and stuff like...well...that."

"Huh...well that's cool, I guess...how do I know that you didn't just forge our signatures onto that contract just so you could meet up with your friend again?"

Ofdensen ignored that question. "Alright, stop standing there and go say hello."

Dethklok went over to Metallica, each member to the member of their own instrument. Nathan and Toki went to James, Pickles to Lars, Skwisgaar to Kirk, and William to Robert.

"Aww, cools! I can'ts believes I'm's talkings to James Hetfield of Metallicas! I loves your guitars playing!" Toki said in an excited voice.

James stared at Toki. "Uhhhh, thanks, I guess..."

Nathan continued staring at the ground. "Uhhhhh...yeah sorry...I don't know what to really say, I mean...well...it's kinda complicated...and uhhhh...well to put it in friendly terms...uhhh...I wasn't all that thrilled to find out we were going to tour with you...yeah..."

"I can understand that," James said. "We weren't all that thrilled either when we found out about this tour."

"Yeah, I mean...well...I mean absolutally no offense...absolutally...no...offense...but Metallica just ain't the same...I mean...you kinda...shit...uhhhh...we're Dethklok..."

"You wanna elaborate on that? I don't understand."

"Well...to put in in the normal voice...we're Dethklok...Dethklok's death metal. We have a lot of chaos and destruction wherever we go...I haven't seen hat from you for a long time."

"We get a lot of that wherever we go too, man."

"Wait...really?"

"You obviously need to hear the new album."

Meanwhile, Lars and Pickles were in conversation as well.

"Okay dude, so, I don't want to sound like a complete dick or anything, but why the fuck should I consider drumming with you, Lars? Number 1. You don't drum in temp anymore, you can no longer double bass to save your life, and you raise hell when people download Metallica mp3s. Why should I drum with you?"

Lars stared at Pickles. "I raise hell when people download mp3s? I find it ironic that this comes from the drummer of a band that basically owns an entire underground prison which population is a majority of mp3 users."

"...How do you know about that?"

"Also, Rick Rubin has taught me how to be good with drums again. So let's see you drum perfectly in tempo. With all the fast shit you play, you are bound to rush at least ONCE in a concert."

Pickles sighed. "This is gonna be a long week..."

Murderface stared at Trujillo. "Jason Newsted...is that you?"

Robert stared at him. "What the fuck? No!"

"Oh, that explains the long hair. Uhhh...would you mind telling me...who the fuck you are?"

"I'm Metallica's newest bass player, Robert Trujillo. The bass player for Ozzy Ousbourne, Suicidal Tendencies..."

"Oh, well...this is different...uhhhhhhhh...are you as big a dick as the rest of Metalica?"

Skwisgaar was on the verge of freaking out. He seemed unusually angry. Hammet was having a hard time understanding him.

"Okay, one more time. What did you say?"

I saids, you dumb craps bands Met-llica is dildos!" Skwisgaar said loudly.

"Dude...do you know how to speak proper English?"

"Dos I knows how to speaks Angsglash?! I speaks perfects Angsglash! Yous don'ts understands any fuckings Angsglash! Hows the fucks ams I supposed to plays guitar with some dumb dildos whos can'ts speaks any AngsGlash?!"

Ofdensen stared at Skwisaar. "Skwisgaar, please control yourself!"

"Ohs, I'lls controls myself! I controls myself alls deh time!"

"Sure you do," Hammet said. "Sure you do.

--

Crozier entered Bob's room. Bob Rock was skimming through the lists given to him by Crozier yesterday.

"How did it go yesterday?" he asked.

"Perfect. Newsted's in." Rock said. "You're sure you'll be able to pay off this finve million? Newsted expects it when the job is done."

"He'll get his money. You're doing good Bob. Where is Jason off to now?"

"Right now he's off to another former member of Metallica. His name is Ron McGovney."

"I thought he willingly left Metallica. How can you be sure he'll help us?"

"Remember the failed operation of 1986?"

"...How do you know about this?"

"I was part of that operation, General. Do you remember it?"

"...Yes I do..."

"Ron actually was the one who requested it to be done. He's been silent ever since it failed."

"You think he'll be willing to help after the first operation failed?

"He'll have no choice, because if he says no, I ordered Jason to kill him. He's grown too dangerous to keep alive if he knows about this. Let's just hope he says yes, and he does accept...we can only pray that he doesn't warn them."

"Who?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of who you mean."

"There is another former member of Metallica who may not be too happy with them, but would not try and kill them. We have reason to believe that he had knowledge of the Operation of 1986, and may have prevented it from completion."

"Who? Please tell me."

"The founder of a band known as Megadeth, his name is Dave Mustaine...we will have to keep an eye on him...as he keeps an eye on us."

--

Newsted knocked on the door. The man known as Ron McGovney opened the door.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the guy who can complete the Operation of 1986 for you."

McGovney's eyes widened, but he immediately shut them and shook his head.

"I don't know...what you're talking...about..."

"Come on Ronnie...you didn't think this would stay away from you forever did you?"

"Get the fuck away from me! I don't know who you are, or how you know about 1986, but leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted.

"My name is Jason Newsted."

Ron stopped. "So...this is the famed new bass player of Metallica after the Operation of 1986 failed...I should kill you right now."

"No need. I'm not a part of Metallica anymore, I want them as dead as you want them, and if you attacked me, all I need to do is press a button and you'd be shot by 54 troops in hidden places outside your house."

Ron, who was making his way to his shotgun, stopped, and put the shot gun down.

"Come on Ronnie. I know how horrible it must have felt after the failed operation. You only succeeded in killing Burton. I'm not sure how the others managed to survive, but that bus driver was only about a mile away from the cliff when it happened..."

"Okay Newsted...you win. I will help you. But before I help you, I must ask who sent you, and why."

"Bob Rock sent me. The reason is bcause Metallica is touring with Dethklok, which is causing the government to go into a panick. We're getting an army together to take both bands out before or after the concert."

"Take me to him..."


	4. A Pleasent Breakfest

Dethklok sat in their dining room. All were present, except Toki. All present seened to be in a very grouchy mood. Last night, they drew straws to see who would get to sleep in the beds, and who would get the honor of sleeping in the living room, since Dethklok never listened to Ofdensen about preparing the guest room. Dethklok had lost at the straws, and were forced to give Metallica their rooms. Only Toki got his room.

William Murderface was in a little fury. "This new bass guy better not have touched any of my Civil War equipment. I swear to God if he touched one little fuckin gbullet, I will take a huge bite out of his throat."

Pickles had his head in his hands. "I know..." he said rather tired "I barely got any sleep last night...fucking couch is so uncomfortable."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Murderface said. "First we gotta tour witha sucky band, then we gotta sit on a couch that feels like a fucking...uhhhh...rock...How could this week get any worse?"

Skwisgaar, who remained silent throughout this conversation, had been silently practicing his guitar like he normally did. However he seemed a bit down than usual. "Skwisgaar...are you feeling okay, or are you just fucking exausted with Hammett?" Nathan asked. Skwisgaar said nothing for a minute, then he said something, "I don't knows...evers since Met-lica gots here, I can'ts plays deh same anymores..."

"Well I hope you're just tired..." Nathan said, "We need you to play those bizzare fast solos." Pickles said, "Eh, but then again, this new album is probably slower than usual. So knock yourself out."

"Ummm...actually," Nathan began, "I hate to say this, but last night...I listened to the album..."

The room went quiet.

"And?" Pickles said.

"...It's heavier than the DethAlbum."

"What?! No way!" the members began saying, then Robert Trukillo entered. He looked like he'd only gotten 3 hours of sleep. Murderface immediatly changed his mood from sulking to, a very bright happy mood. "Oh well, good morning uhhhhh....ummmm....Les Claypool. We were just talking about you, and how honorable it was for us to willingly surrender our beds to you. I will never wash those sheets again..."

Robert didn't seem to notice the comment. "Whatever dude...fuck man, why do you have all that morbid shit in your room?"

Murderface immediatly gave Trujillo a death stare. "You didn't touch any of it did you?"

"No...I called in one of your roadies to come take care of it, but as he entered, I guess a sword fell from the ceiling and...well, he got beheaded. The body's still there no matter how many times I called for a clean-up crew."

Then Lars entered. He wore on his feet, what looked lie military combat boots. Pickles noticed them. "Uhh, dude...do you drum in combat boots?"

"Hahahahaha no." Lars said.

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Oh I don't know...I thought they looked cool...and, oh yeah, if I didn't wear them, my feet would have literterally been fucking shredded by all the beer cans and beer bottles lying around in your motherfucking room!"

Pickles took a great offense to this. "You saying you have a problem with my drinking?!"

"I have absolutally no problem with your drinking! I fucking drink all the time, but I throw my bottles and shit away! I don't just leave that shit on the floor, I want to be able to use my feet in drumming!"

Before Pickles could respond, Hammett, Hetfield, and Dethklok's cook, Jean-Pierre walked in. Jean-Pierre looked more like a zombie than a human, as he was involved in a horrid helicopter incident. Dethklok had ended up sewing him back together, or as they put it, he was "Sewn Back Together Wrong." He held a big tray of breakfast items, ranging from scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. A normal breakfast, but bigger than usual.

Hetfield looked normal, Hammett looked a little irritated. Skwisgaar noticed this.

"Nows what's your problems?"

"...Who the fuck is Rosie?"

"Uhhh, which one? There's Rosie Diamonds...uh...Rosie Parkers...Rosie Chatfields..."

"I don't know...but someone called like 20 times between the hour of 2 and 3 in the morning. It took me like a half an hour to find your phone connection line and disconnect it."

"You means...you disconnectsted my phnoes?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep with all her calls."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skwisgaar cried out, everyone looked normal, as Nathan was known to do this a lot. "It may have been my G-MILF!"

"What's a G-.....I'm not even gonna fucking ask..." Hammett said, stopping himself.

"You fuckings may haves endeds our relations-ips! Oh Rosie,,,,,"

Toki entered. "Hello hows you all doings this morning?"

The dining hall erupted into a huge chamber of argument, and Toki had no idea what it was all about. That's when Ofdensen came in with a piece of paper.

"HEY! Hey! Listen up!" the two bands gave him their attention. "Thank you. So last night, Rubin and I came up with your Concert Playlist. This is what you will be playing. Rubin will be helping you guys out in rehersal today. I gotta go to the area that you will be performing and get the stage ready."

The list read the following:

Song: Performed by:

1. The Ecstasy of Gold - (recording)

2. That Was Just Your Life (Dethklok / Metallica)

3. Murmaider (Dethklok)

4. Go Into The Water (Dethklok / Metallica)

Solo: Hammett

5. Creeping Death (Dethklok / Metallica)

6. Master of Puppets (Metallica)

7. Cyanide (Dethklok / Metallica)

Bass Solos

8. Draw Your Sword (Dethklok)

9. Fuel (Dethklok)

10. Burn The Earth (Metallica)

11. Blood Ocean (Dethklok)

Drums

12. Murder Train 'A Coming (Dethklok)

13. Seek and Destroy (Dethklok / Metallica)

14. Awaken (Dethklok / Metallica)

15. Enter Sandman (Metallica)

Solo: Wartooth

16. Thunderhorse (Dethklok)

17. One (Metallica)

18. Hatredcopter (Dethklok)

19. Dyers Eve (Dethklok / Metallica)

20. Battery (Dethklok / Metallica)

There was absolute silence.

Toki broke it. "Ohhhh cool! I gets to do a solo! Wowee! I can'ts believes it!"

As Toki said this, Skwisgaar had a noticeable rage building from within him. "I gots one question...how come fucking Toki gets a solos, AND I DON'T?!" Right there, Skwisgaar for this first time in his life began speaking perfect English.

Toki isn't even lead guitarist! He's just a piece of dogshit! I should be doing a fucking solo! Not him! Look at me! I'm the fastest guitarist alive! I'm motherfucking metal! BRUTAL!"

"Skwisgaar, please settle yourself!" OFdensen replied, "You're behavior towards Metallica has been rather hostile, and therefore, your solo was given to Toki, who has been more respectful."

"Oh is that all?! Well guess what?! I don't think that's good enough! I'm not doing this concert! Good luck without me you cock suckers!" With that he stormed off out of the dining room toward his bedroom.

"Wow....I did not expect him to do that. I'm actually really sorry guys." Nathan said.

"Don't worry about it. I was like that in 2003." Hetfield said.

"I'll go talk to him," Ofdensen said. "It's not like him to be like that..."

--

The room was dark. A single projection of a place known as Mordhaus was shown in front of a man who wore an iron mask. This man had long been seeking revenge on Dethklok, as they were one of the main causes for his brother's death. He had others working ith him, and so far, they had done some really good work, but it wasn't good enough. They had to attack Mordhaus soon before-

The phone was ringing. The man looked at it. The Caller ID read: UNKNOWN.

Hesitating, he answered it.

"Who is this?"

"Hello. I understand you seek revenge against Dethklok."

Why is this any concern of yours?"

"I'll ask the questions. I seek revenge against Metallica. Do you think we could team up and work to-"

"I don't give a flying fuck about Metallica. I don't even care who the fuck you are now. I'm ending this conversation."

"They killed your brother didn't they?"

There was silence between the two men.

"Didn't they?...Their manager prevented your revenge. I can help you kill him."

"Right. How?"

"My name is Bob Rock. I was the former producer for Metallica. I have been in want of revenge for the past 3 years. No doubt you've heard of the upcoming concert featuring Dethklok and Metallica. Meet me at Jimi's Tavern tomorrow at 4:00 P.M. for details on how I can help. If you don't show up, I'll just make sure to kill Dethklok. I'll do the vengence for you, and your brother can haunt you forever."

"Like I give a shit about that. will meet you there tomorrow. But no tricks." Then he hung up.

Just then, another member of the Revengencers came up. He was one of the John-Fu brothers. He was in awheel chair.

"Who was that?"

"A hope. This Saturday we attack Dethklok!"

"What do you mean?"

I just spoke with Bob Rock, and he may be the way to go..."


	5. Skwisgaar's Confession

Skwisgaar was alone in his rather empty room. For the world's fastest guitarist in Dethklok, there was nothing at all fancy in his room. No wallpaper, just a bed, a drawer, and a metronome on top of it. Skwisgaar lay on his bed, sobbing.

His guitar he had been playing at the breakfast table, lay in pieces on the other side of his bed. Not that it mattered, he had tons more. But that didn't seem to calm him since his pillow looked like he had basically ripped it in half.

Then Ofdensen entered. "Skwisgaar, would you mind telling me what the hell has gotten into you lately?"

Skwisgaar knew he was being serious, as usual. His facial expression gave it all away. He didn't want to talk about it. Thank God Ofdensen didn't see that he had been crying.

"Please respond, Skwisgaar. I can stand here all day...have you been crying?"

Shit. He noticed.

"Yes, I haves beens crying."

"Well...wanna talk about it?"

"No...not really..."

"Well tell me why you've been so moody lately. If it continues, Dethklok can really go down the tubes."

"The reason I ams crying is the reasons I ams so moodys!"

"Well, the bands really want to know what your problem is...especially Kirk and Toki."

There was a pause. Then Skwisgaar began sobbing more.

"Nobodys understands me anysmore!"

"Truth hurts, Skwisgaar." Ofdensen said, "Ever since you joined Dethklok, no ones really understood you."

"Not ins grammors you idiots! This is whys I'ms so moodys! I wasn'ts drunk when we alls signed thats contracts slip to tours with Met-lica. I have always dreamsd of playings with dem. When Dethklok founds outs that we were goings to tour withs dem, they all did nots love deh idea like me. So I have beens tryings to be likes them to bes cool."

"Uhhhh...what?" Ofdensen seemed really confused.

"I'm trying to bes like dem so they don'ts think I'm dildos."

"Uhhhh....okay. First off. Toki like I said downstairs, has bee enthralled with Metallica being here ever since they came here."

"He has? Why didn'ts I see anythings?"

"You never pay attention to his status at all really. So don't blame me." Ofdensen said.

"Oh...wells dis is interestings."

"Second, if you really do love Metallica, why have you constantly been bashing Kirk?"

"I alsready tolds you dat. I was tryings to be cool with Dethklok."

"Well, Dethklok hasn't really had a big problem with Toki liking Metallica here. Didn't you notice...wait...ignore that question."

Skwisgaar sighed. "I wills..."

"Listen Skwisgaar. I'll make you a deal. You have gotta improve your attitude this week. If your attitude improves, then maybe I can put in a solo for you in this concert...maybe even a duel between you and Hammet?"

"I woulds likes thats a lots!" Skwisgaar said very happily siting up rather fast.

"Okay," Ofdensen said preparing to leave. "But like I said, only if your attitude improves, that means you gotta get along with everyone in both Metallica and Dethklok. Don't forget, rehearsal is in a few hours. Don't be late." Then he left without another word to go to Red Rocks Amphitheater, in Colorado. This was the decided area for the concert.

"Wow...this is goings to bes harders dan I thoughts..."

--

The tribunal sat in their meeting room once again. Stampingston stood up front like he always did. On the big screen, there was the poster of the upcoming concert with Metallica and Dethklok showing.

"Gentlemen," Stampingston began, "we now have confirmed that the concert will be happening at Red Rocks Amphitheater in Colorado. One of the worlds most favorite concert areas. This will be the first time Dethklok and Metallica have been in concert here in their careers."

Crozier then asked, "Do we have any information on this Red Rocks area?"

"Yes. Red Rocks is one of the most visited areas to the band once known as the Grateful Dead, now only known as "the Dead." They drew hundreds and maybe thousands of hippies, now called "Dead-Heads," to their concerts. Red Rocks is a favorite area to their bassist , Phil Lesh, who now leads the Dead in concert. Another famous group that performed here was "The Moody Blues," who did a concert with the Colorado Symphony in 1993. Red Rocks is a landmark to thousands of bands and to all of Colordao."

Crozier nodded, then stated. "I have been...researching about the upcoming concert. Colorado is literally sold out. 90% of it's residents are going to this concert alone. The country is doing all it can to get their hands on tickets. Tickets are still getting printed, even though the amphitheater can't really hold most of these fans. Even around the world, fans are flying to the Denver area for this showing alone. The airports are starting specified flights for these fans, and even handing out Dethklok's pain waivers on flight. What you're about to hear is a recording from KBPI's morning show."

Crozier pushed a button and the following played.

"...Hey it's your morning show, on KBPI, the station that rocks the Rockies! Don't forget this Saturday, at Red Rocks amphitheater, for one time only, Dethklok and Metallica in concert together! Each band will be onstage at the same time, sometimes they will even perform songs from the other band! And as I just said, this is what Nathan Explosion says, we're only doing this one time! Tickets are going fast so be sure and get yours today. Don't forget, we're giving them out on this station, listen for you chance to wi- what? Oh we're out of tickets? Oh well it seems that we're out of tickets, which is a real fucking bummer to me because I was going to smuggle some for myself......(gunshot) (static)"

Crozier pushed a button, "Bring in the prisoner."

Someone brought in one of the thousands of roadies that worked in Mordhaus. "This is Roadie 421, he specializes in cleaning Dethklok's microphones. We've been trying to get information out of him, but he has not given out much."

"You'll never get anything out of me. I hope that this concert obliterates you off the Earth forever! You fucking assholes! Dethklok forever!"

"Take him away..." Mr. Selatcia said.

Stampingston began again. "Now there are also unconfirmed reports of an army getting built, to go into action against the bands while on stage. We don't know much but we do know that one of the prime leaders is former bassist for Metallica, Jason Newsted. I'm afraid that's all we know."

Mr. Selatcia looked at General Crozier. "General, do you know anything about this?"

"No sir, I do not." Crozier said, never looking at him.

Stampingston then said one more thing. "It has come to our attention that someone has been downloading resricted files about this event, and several other...related operations...he's been covering his tracks...and we cannot find out where he does it from or who is doing it. I have been trying to secure our things, but he always seems to find a way around it all. We have no other information about this matter..."

--

A darkened room was lit only by a computer, and a man with long blond hair staring at the monitor.

..."we have no other information about this matter..."

"They know what I'm doing..." he thought to himself. What he just saw on his monitor was news he needed. He knew about the concert, and this army, but he only just found out that Newsted was a part of it. That meant others could be a part of it.

The monitor now read "Download Complete."

The new file opened, and a list of this army was now in front of him.

"Oh my God..."

The list was rather big, and still growing. He noticed a few names he recognized. There was Jason Newsted, Bob Rock, Ron McGovey...shit. He now knew this was the time to reveal the truth to Metallica...his former band.

Dave Mustaine began writing an email. He didn't know if this email address was any good, but it was the only link to Metallica he had.

He clipped a document to the email and sent it to Lars Ulrich. He hoped it was the right email...it wasn't. The computer immediatly errored the sent item and reurned it to Mustain.

"Damn it...wait! I know!" he thought.

he picked up his cell phone.

"Hey, Vinnie...yeah I'm fine...Listen I got a big favor to ask you...I need the email to Lars Ulrich...I know my relationship isn't the best, but I still care about him, and his life, along with the lives of Dethklok and Metallica could be in danger. I need that address....Thank you so much...yeah I got it...what's going on? Come over and I'll explain. I trust you Vinnie...thanks again...later."

Mustaine sent the email to Lars and shut down his computer.

"I hope Lars gets it before it's too late..."


	6. The Rehersal AKA: The Sucky Chapter

Dethklok and Metallica stood in the rehearsal studio. The stage wasn't much, but it was big enough for both bands. Skwisgaar had rejoined them for rehearsal and had been with them for about an hour. Rehearsal had not officially began, but the members of both bands had spent the past half hour tuning guitars, reviewing beats, warming up voices, and the like.

Rick Rubin had just been introduced to Dethklok's producer, Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler. Ofdensen had already departed for Red Rocks Amphitheater in Colorado. He had to make sure the stage was set for that Friday, when both bands would go there for a dress rehearsal. Then Saturday, the concert, which was 4 days away. They were behind schedule.

Rubin spoke through a mic.

"Okay guys, nice to see you all down here. Before we start, we just received a demand."

Nathan didn't act surprised. "Who demands what?"

"Just a fan base demands the following songs be played. They somehow got their hands on the set list. They want Dethklok to perform 'Dethharmonic,' and 'Let the Dying Begin.' They also want Metallica to perform 'The Day That Never Comes', 'Fade to Black', and 'Orion'."

James looked at Rubin. "What if we don't?" "They threaten to release the set list they retrieved to the public."

"Can we work them in?" James asked. "A few extra can't hurt that much."

Murderface just said, "Heh, well normally we just hunt the fans down and impale their bodies in their front yard. It's really brutal...then we burn their house down."

Metallica stared at him. James slowly said than, "Okay...let's just add them in, it's no big deal."

"Okay," Rubin said, "Also a big sponsor who was just hired to replace Willie B. on KBPI has had a great interest in hearing one song live. He's been a big supporter and has never asked for anything. I think it's be cool to surprise him at this concert, since he is going to be broadcasting it live to the world."

Kirk asked, "Who? And what does he want to hear?"

Rubin replied, "On KBPI, he is known as SamuraiMaster, he's the new host of KBPI's morning show. You ready for this, it's a shocker. He want's to hear the unedited version of 'Some Kind of Monster' performed."

"Wow." James said. "Uh, that's a toughie, I don't know how the fans will react to that song getting performed. Especially unedited."

"Well, I'm not asking you to be nice, this is a metal band, but I also express interest in hearing this live."

"Sure," James said, "We can defiantly work on that."

"Okay, that aside, as you all know, you guy swill be performing songs by the other band. So our main goal is to learn these songs."

Nathan spoke up. "We uh...know a lot of old Metallica stuff already. We just uhh...don't know how to play 'Fuel,' 'Cyanide,' or 'That Was Just Your Life.' What I'm more worried about is if Metallica knows our shit."

Kirk took offense to this, and started playing the solo to "Thunderhorse" perfectly.

Nathan stared at Hammet. "Whoa..." he then mumbled under his breath, "I really need to start listening to Metallica again soon."

Skwisgaar saw Kirk playing, and immediatly started playing "One's" solo. Kirk switched to "Go Into The Water." Skwisgaar switched to "Master of Puppets."

Kirk stopped playing, laughed, and asked "Are you trying to out play me?"

Skwisgaar looked down at his guitar. "Uhhhhh........maysbe."

Rubin spoke up. "Oh look, you've already started working together. I'm gonna let you guys at it. Rehearsal ends at 7:00 P.M. I hope you get some work done, because we really won't have time to do anything tomorrow. We'll be getting ready to fly to Colorado. I'll check in at 5:00."

Then he left with Knubbler to remake the set list to fit in the demands.

--

The bands now had the challenge of teaching songs now. Robert was with William, who still couldn't get his name right, trying to figure out the bass part in "Cyanide."

"Dude, Murderface, it's simple! Half of the song is basically the same pattern over and over again! Look!"

Robert played the bass part for "Cyanide" again. Murderface tried again, messed up, and in a fury, smashed his bass guitar all over the floor.

"Whoa, Murderface, it's nothing to get THAT upset about, I mean it's just a riff that's all."

"What's the big deal, Rex? I've got like a hundred more."

"Robert. My name's Robert."

Meanwhile, Nathan was having a hard time singing in time to a recording of "Fuel." James was helping in any way possible, but Nathan was not really trying as he still wasn't thrilled with this concert. He'd gotten better, as had most of Dethklok...except Pickles...but he still had his refusal in him still.

"One more time, project. Be brutal in this opening phrase."

"GIMMEFUELGIMMEFIREGIMMEALLMYFUCKINGFIRE""

"Okay...good on the brutal part...but the phrase sounded like one word, and you messed up the last part, and don't say Gimme, give me.. It's 'Give me that which I desire.' Not 'Gimme all my fucking fire.' "

"OH YEAH? Let's see you do it smart guy!"

"...Okay...You do realize I wrote this right?"

"....Oh...damn."

"GIVE ME FUEL, GIVE ME FIRE, GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE!"

"Beginners luck."

"You're just drunk."

Skwisgaar was talking to Hammett about the guitars for "Burn the Earth."

"Thens you goes to this frets. Dat's where your solos starts. Yous gots to bes wickeds fast on this solos becaurse dats a trickys chords change and evens I, the worlds fastsester guitars player gets fingers cramp on the fingerings here on this nexts part..."

"Dude..."

"...then yous gots to be verys accurates on dis part because if you donts, you coulds throws off the tempo and fucks ups deh song..."

"Dude..."

"...ands we wouldn'ts wants dat...dis songs is fuckings badsass ands Metallicas fans woulds be verys sads faced...."

As Skwisgaar ranted, Kirk slipped on headphones, and started learning "Burn The Earth."

The drummers hadn't said a word to each other. Pickles had been treating Lars like a complete dick ever since the morning started.

Lars broke the silence.

"Pickles-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Lars saw that he was smoking a joint, and was very unstable at the moment.

"...Nevermnd...I'll help you on Dyers Eve when your done smoking that shit."

--

Rubin arrived in at 5:00 as he said he would.

"Hey guys. So let's skip the blabber and let's hear what you've been working on. Let's hear "Seek and Destroy" from the top."

There was a long pause.

"Uhh...ummm...okay." Nathan said.

Lars started counting off then Pickles started counting off. The bands started playing it like shit. Rubin stood there wide eyed and covering his ears in absolute disgust.

Finally he could stand no more. "OKAY CUT SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

No one answered.

"Jesus living fuck guys! I leave you for God knows how many hours...and you sound like fucking shit!"

"Hey!" Nathan said, "It's fucking hard to sing Fuel!"

"That wasn't fucking Fuel you dumbass! You were supposed to be doing Seek and Destroy..."

Rubin paused.

"...we got a fucking day before we have a dress rehersal...let's get rehersing now..."

Rubin showed them the basics, and helped them out, and an hour later, he got them sounding fucking amazing! He was almost in tears of joy, only not yet.

"You guys are ready...tomorrow, we're gonna be leaving, so I want you to go out and have some fun. Come back in one piece!" Then he left. The two bands stood there facing each other.

"Soooo..." James said, "Where do you feel like eating?"

(Note: Yeah, this chapter sucks ass, sorry for te long ass delay guys. I'll try and have more chapters up soon. Promise the rest of the book will kick ass!)


	7. A Great Time

Dethklok and Metallica sat in the bar. The bar was known as Jimi's Tavern, but it wasn't all that popular. The seats were not all that comfortable, and the booze they served was no where near cold. You had to bring a tub of ice to get it cold enough to drink...so they brought one in with them.

They didn't go to dinner, but went straight here. Yeah, there was food here, but all the bands had with them was a cup of booze for each member, and a big bag of pretzels. Even Hetfield was drinking. Everyone was having some fun, talking random shit, and fucking with the bar tender, who was on the verge of losing it. William was standing on his bar stool, dancing and singing.

"Our brains are on fire with the feeling to kill...and we won't go away until our booze is refilled!"

"Oh you fucking know it!" Hetfield said loudly.

"Hell yeah! Dude!" Pickles said in applause.

"Will you please sit down, sir?!" the bar tender asked sternly.

William sighed, and sat down. "What a fucking party crsher...I mean am I wrong?"

"Fuck man, I know...what a fucking jerk." Hammett said after taking a sip.

They were talking loud enough for the bar tender to hear them, but he didn't make any notice that he heard.

"Man...I gotta be like really...really...really.........really....really fucking honest right now...I can't fuckin' wait until Saturday...I mean...shit......errr....fuu-...damn...lost my fuckin train of thought...I feel like eating some fucking chips."

"Aww, man! Chips sound soooo good right now, man!" Lars said. "Some chips with some fucking salsa shit man!"

"Whoa, dude! I know...salsa totaly blows my mind whenever I have it." Pickles said.

"No fucking way!"

"Dude, like, totally fucking way!"

"I've chugged a bottle before!"

"Whoa...reall? There's no point in that really...I mean...no chips with that?"

"Fuck chips man..."

"Dude a second ago, you were giving chips praise with salsa."

"No I wasn't...I fuckin' hate chips!"

Throughout that conversation, everyone else was just having a good time. It was all a low profile until another customer walked in and ordered his drink. He looked over, his eyes widened, and he shouted out.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE FUCKING DETHKLOK AND METALLICA!"

Lars, who was the closest to the supposed fan, looked over. "Yeah, and who the fuck are you? Johnny Cash?"

"HOLY SHIT YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! METALLICA AND DETHKLOK TOGETHER!"

"Dude, just shut up...we don't like talking to fans while we drink..." Nathan said.

"Yeahs...yous know...wes just don't feels like talkings in dis drukens moods we ins right nows." Skwisgaar said, sloppily.

"I CAN GET AS DRUNK AS YOU AND THEN CAN WE TALK?!"

"NO! GO AWAY!" Nathan said.

"I know how to settle this......guys." Kirk said. With that, he smashed a nearby empty bottle open and stabbed the guys chest with the half he held.

"WHOA! I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO DO THAT!" Nathan said.

"Awesome! Kirk High five!" James said.

The fan was on his knees. "Ohhhhhhh shit....fuck..."

The bartender had seen enough. "Okay you guys...out...NOW! I should have kicked you out glasses ago. I'm calling the cops."

"NO!" the fan said. "Dude, you honestly don't know how this feels...killed by fucking Kirk Hammett...what a fucking honor...what a fucking...hon..." he died.

"Please just get out. Take your keys, and go. I don't care if you die in an accident. Just go!"

------------

The groups left and drove out into a neighborhood. They had two stopped. "We're here." James said, still drunk. "Careful, man. I know a drink won't kill you, but don't kill yourself." Lars said. James smiled. "Hey, it's a one-time event in a few days. Let's have some fun."

Nathan walked over. "What are we doing here?"

"This is the address of Eric Daveston. He is a die-hard fan of Dethklok, and has a ticket for our concert in three days. But he made a critical error a few days ago. Follow my lead." Lars said.

The bands walked up his porch, and knocked. Eric answered and his eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RELARS ULRICH! AND FUCKING NATHAN EXPLOSION AND..."

"Shut up kid, we understand you got your hands on a setlist for the concert a few days from now?"

"Yeah...so what?"

"I'll show you, 'so what.' Kirk!"

Kirk walked up, and shot him in the chest with a shotgun.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Dick." Lars said, "Let's finish the job!"

"WHOA whoa!" Nathan said. "We just did murder. What's this about?"

"You kill those who get their hands on setlist don't you?" James said.

"Oh yeah! We mutilate the shit out of them!" Murderface said.

"So let's have some fun and finish the job!" Robert said.

-----

The house was burned to the ground, and Eric's head was put on a spike, and his body strewn about his yard. A sign was posted in his yard, with the words,

"A WARNING TO YOU OTHER MP3 DOWNLOADERS, STEALERS, AND OTHER SHITHEADS OUT THERE WHO FUCK WITH US!"

And a piece of paper, claiming immunity to the act.


	8. A Growing Threat

--The following is the morning broadcast of the Denver Radio Station, KBPI.--

ONE-OH-SIX-SEVEN KBPI: The radio station the rocks the Rockies!

"Hey, it's your morning show, with me, MC SamuraiMaster. Big well known news about a concert in two days. We got Metallica touring ONE NIGHT ONLY with Dethklok. Metallica promoting their newest hit album, Death Magnetic, and may I please say, 'Holy ****, what an album!' Oh geez, I gotta apologize for that little swear...gotta watch that while I'm on the air. I'll get some more of that on in a little bit.

"But before anything else, got some more news on this concert coming up at the Red Rocks Amphitheater. As we all know, Dethkok also has a new album coming out soon, we have no name for it yet, but Dethklok released yesterday, that they might perform a few new songs from that album on this concert. I am so psyched for this concert!

"Can't believe Willy B. committed suicide. He was gonna be at the concert himself. Am I complaining? No. I'm gonna be there, broadcasting live from the amphitheater. Gonna be broadcasting it live to your radio and maybe even your television.

We got some interesting stuff headed your way this morning...we got...let's see...OH, we're gonna have a Metallica/Dethklok repeat, that is, two Metallica songs played followed by two Dethklok songs. You be caller number 10 after you hear those four songs, you got yourself backstage tickets for you and four others! Who do you wanna bring with you? I dunno...who's worthy? Have your friends duke it out or something...but yeah stick around, Rage Against the Machine right now on Your Morning Show!

--End Broadcast--

"Oh give me the cigarette lighter! Give me the lighter! I gotta fart." Nathan said. The band was in the plane, and just taking off.

"Dude," James said, "You ran out of lighter fluid for that, remember?"

"Oh...damn. Oh, shit that one smells."

"If only we could open a window, only we'd get sucked out...whoosh...ahhhhhh...splat...end of concert...fan suicide rate reaches it's peak." Pickles said, still drunk from last nights fun and excitement.

Holy shit," Murderface began, "What the fuck did you eat for breakfast this morning?"

"I had that...that...cereal...that Rice Chex cereal...it's pretty brutal stuff."

Just then, the television on their plane lit up, Ofdensen's face appeared.

"Morning guys, uhh, hope you're feeling well. Tomorrow we gotta do dress rehearsal."

"I'm sure that we'll be fine by tomorrow." Kirk said, he had been the one who drank the least last night.

"Been drinking...have we?" Ofdensen asked rather casually.

"Yeah...we're just bonding and shit before Saturday...shit." Lars said.

"Well, try and take it easy until Saturday...tomorrow is gonna be a day we need to focus." Ofdensen said. "Also, we have a growing concern about security here, so we have brought over the Detharmy from Mordhaus to be safe."

"Detharmy?" James asked.

"Yeah, we got an enitire army devoted to protecting us. It's pretty metal, they have hover gliders, Hatredcopters, it's awesome." Nathan said.

"You're that concerned with security are you?" James said.

"Yeah! Well, no. It's just pretty metal to have an entire army at your command...hell these guys have massacred entire crowds of fans before, it's awesome."

"Wow...fuck...I hope they don't misfire or anything-"

"Hey! They'd never even aim close to us."

"I meant US."

"Oh, you guys...umm...well don't worry...We're close enough so they won't gun for you I'm sure."

"I hope so man."

"Anyway..." Ofdensen began again, "Yeah, the Detharmy is going to be at this concert. Should anything go wrong, we have a system to immediately evacuate both bands off the stage to an underground shelter below while we do what needs to be done above."

"Cool. Who exactly do we need to be looking out for?" Robert asked.

"Unfortunately...I don't know that info...the only thing we can uncover at the moment is a small thing called...The Operation of 86. This sound familiar to anyone?"

"No..." James said, wondering what that could be. Why did 1986 appear in that operation...something happened that year...

---

Bob Rock sat in Jimi's Tavern. The place looked like a bar fight just recently occurred, blood all over the floor and everything. He was starting to regret choosing this as a meeting place with his hopefully new ally. He had soldiers stationed outside if anything went wrong.

The door opened. In stepped who he'd been waiting for. A man in a silver mask walked in. Recently, he'd taken off a brace that had been on his right arm. The man walked directly toward Bob Rock and sat down with him at the table he sat.

"So, you know how to take out Dethklok?"

" I know I can do it, with your help. We already have an army going into the hundreds, we will gladly, lend them to you in your attack."

"Are you not going?"

"I am, but my fight is not with Dethklok. I have unfinished business with Metallica."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say I feel your pain and wanna dry your tears."

"Don't fuck with me."

"I'll say this. The world's crazy enough as it is. Take the deal or leave it."

There was a silence.

"I'll take it. We attack in two days then?"

"Yes, that is-"

Bob's phone rang.

"What is it?"

Jason's voice was on the other line.

"We got a situation, Bob." he aid.

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad. Against your orders, Ron has gone out, a few weapons are missing, and a plane has just taken off. It's a one maned aircraft, and it's heading for Red Rocks."

"We must stop him. How long ago did it leave?"

".....Three hours ago."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER?!"

"You're not gonna believe this...but my cell phone service ain't worth shit. I was walking around for three hours trying to et service."

At that remark, Bob Rock threw his cell phone out the window, and troopers burst in from all sides. Apparently they thought Bob was in trouble. Bob calmed them down, but the bar tender was putting up quite a wall of swearing. The man in the metal mask threw him a bag of cash and everyone exited. They had to get back to base.


	9. Operation of 1986: Failed

Ron stepped out of his small plane. He had just landed outside Red Rocks, the security was tighter than he thought. Dethklok and Metallica were down at the stage getting ready for a rehearsal again. He really wished he had brought a sniper rifle with him, but he didn't have the time to get it, and he was in a hurry. He had business to finish...here...now.

He would finish what should have been finished 22 years ago. The Operation of 1986 would be completed, here and now.

He gathered his bag, filled with various weapons. He had in his hand, a silenced pistol, because the Detharmy soldiers had been stationed outside the stage. Already, a few corpses of curious fans littered the soon to be populated stands.

Ron aimed his pistol and took out the nearest guard, then ran across. He was undetected. So far, so good..

--

"This place is brutal. The geology of this place is just so chilling! Why haven't we thought about performing here before?" Nathan asked.

"I knows! Looks at deh bigs rocks right dere! It looks likes a things lookings ats you with hates. It reminds me of dat songs...'Bulls on Parades!' See it?" Skwisgaar said.

"Yeah I know!" James said. "We performed here once. It was like almost 20 years ago. I think it was in 89, during the Damaged Justice Tour. It's a metal place. I mean, look at the place, the cracks in the rocks, the shape of the rocks, it's just metal!"

"Yeah, dude! It's awesome!" Pickles said.

They talked, through all this, completely unaware, that an assassin was in their midst. A soldier dropped dead a few yards behind them. And a mysterious figure dashed up on of the towering rocks, and somehow managed to the top of the rock. He could sleep up there if he wanted to. The fall down was huge., but you need not worry about falling, there was plenty of footing.

Ofdensen got a call on his phone as the band took positions on stage.

"Go ahead."

"Sir, the bodies of soldiers, 381, and 564 have been found. They took a bullet to the head. Also, 052 won't report. He's gone missing. We fear the worst."

"Double the security. We're not alone." He then hung up, and called to the band. "Okay guys, so Rubin has said that you guys really put on a show back at Mordhaus, so let's hear this. Let's start with-"

"Hey!" Nathan interrupted. "Hey! Hey!"

"Yes, Nathan?"

"We made a different set-list."

"Wha-? Why did you do that? We might have to learn whole other songs now!"

"No no nonononono." Nathan began. "We took that...into consideration. And some of it is still the same shit as before."

"Rubin actually suggested that we do it!" Lars shouted from the back of his drum kit.

"Really?" Ofdensen asked.

"Yeah! He suggested that we do that." Robert said.

"Roger is right." Murderface said.

"That's ROBERT!"

"Well in that case, bring the set-list here." Ofdensen said.

--

Ron aimed his silenced pistol for Hetfield's head.

Aimed...

"Well in that case, bring the set-list here."

James started walking as Ron pulled the trigger. Ron missed his shot.

"Fucker." Ron growled under his breath.

--

"See? It's pretty much the same thing, just added some new shit, and took off some shit."

The New Set-list read the following:

Very Awesome Metal Brutal Setlist written by Nathan, Pickles, Skwisgaar, Toki, William, James, Kirk, Lars, and Robert.

1. Ecstasy of Gold (Recording)

2. That Was Just Your Life (Dethklok / Metallica)

3. Let the Dying Become (Dethklok)

4. Creeping Death (Metallica)

5. Murmaider (Dethklok)

6. Go Into the Water (Dethklok / Metallica)

Solo/Battle: Hammett w/ Skwigelf

7. Master of Puppets (Metallica)

8. Orion (Dethklok / Metallica)

9. The Unforgiven (Metallica)

10. The Branding of the Gear (Dethklok)

11. Awaken (Dethklok)

12. Cyanide (Dethklok / Metallica)

Bass Solos by Trujillo and Murderface

13. Seek and Destroy (Dethklok / Metallica)

14. Fuel (Dethklok)

15. Burn the Earth (Metallica)

16. Some Kind of Monster (Metallica)

17. Fade to Black (Metallica)

Drum Battle with Ulrich and Pickles

18. The Day That Never Comes (Metallica)

19. Draw Draw Your Sword (Dethklok)

Solo by Wartooth Possibly another Battle?

20. Thunderhorse (Dethklok)

21. One (Metallica)

22. Hatredcopter (Dethklok)

23. Black Fire Upon Us (Dethklok / Metallica)

24. Dyers Eve (Dethklok / Metallica)

25. Battery (Dethklok / Metallica)

Ofdensen looked at the list.

"So we decided to give Skwigelf his battle did we?"

"Yeah, why not?" James said. "We figured the fans would get a kick out of it."

"Okay. Let's hear the-- Murderface get away from the pyrotechnic control panel!"

Murderface, who was at the pyrotechnic controls immediately turned to face Ofdensen. His bass, which was slung around his back, hit a button.

"What?! I can't look at the panel?!"

"You don't know how to operate it, so don't go near it!"

With that, a huge firework rocket went into the air.

--

Ron took aim at Lars, who sat in the throne of his drum kit.

Took aim...and fired...

Just as he pulled the trigger, a rocket intercepted the bullet! The bullet, hit the bottom of the rocket, causing the rocket, to sharply turn in the direction of Ron, and the bullet hit the cymbal, instead of Lars' head.

The rocket on the other hand, shot off in the direction of Ron, and hit the rock wall Ron was laying on. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what would happen next.

"Ohhh motherfuck-"

The rocket exploded. The slab of rock, Ron had been lying on dislodged with Ron still on top. The slab began falling. Ron didn't even have time to scream or shout out a single word. The slab turned upside down, Ron would have survived the fall had there not been a slab of rock overhead, weighing over 500 pounds. Ron hit the dirt ground, alive, but before he could take another breath, the slab crushed his chest, and he was dead before he knew what hit him.

The Operation of 1986 was failed.

--

A bullet hit the cymbal of Lars' drum kit.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Ofdensen heard the bullet's impact. "Boys off the stage! Now! Security, do a priority one search of the whole area here. 1000 yards out!"

With that, Dethklok and Metallica got off the stage, and the search began.


	10. The Day Before the Concert

Jason hung up his cell phone. He then turned to Bob Rock, who sat across him in the room with a look of absolute rage in his eyes. Jason looked down, he knew Bob would ate what he had to say next. But he had no choice.

"It's been confirmed, the body of Ron has been found." he said.

Bob slammed his fist against the table. "God dammit! He couldn't just wait! Had to go and kill 'em before the motherfucking concert! Our Goddamn cover is now fucking blown! We now have to throw out the plan!"

Jason didn't like this, and even drew a pistol aimed at Bob. "Are you saying we're abandoning the plan? We're gonna let Metallica live? We're just gonna sit on our fucking ass while they shine like always?!"

Bob Rock was furious. "Put your fucking gun away! We are not gonna let them live!" Satisfied, Jason put his pistol away. "We just have to regroup! Now that an assassination attempt has failed, they will have no choice but to double security, making it twice as hard to kill them. Just look!"

Bob showed Jason a satellite image of Red Rocks Amphitheater, an aerial view. "See all that red marking? That's not security...that's a fucking army. An army that may not have been there if little Ronnie hadn't been a complete idiot and tried to take them out himself. But its too late to turn back, and it's too late to call the poor bastard home. We're lucky to have the army we have right now."

"Yeah." Jason said. "What exactly do you plan to do with this army?"

"Don't worry, Jason. I know what I'm doing."

Crozier then entered the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

"Not at all, general." Bob said. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news. We may have to call off this operation."

"WHAT?!" Jason shouted.

"You're fucking kidding me." Bob said.

"I'm not. The assassination attempt made in Lars Ulrich and James Hetfield has reached the public, and the Tribunal suspects us. I cannot be seen helping or seeing you."

"Fine. I don't need your help anyway."

Crozier looked at Bob. "If you continue this operation, you will be considered an enemy of the States. You will be on the Wanted list, and a bounty will be set on you."

"I don't care. You can try and get in my way, General, but we will continue with the operation, with or without your help. Bounty on my head, or not."

"Fine...good afternoon." with that, he left the room.

Jason looked at Bob. "You're taking one fucking risk, you know that?"

"Yes, like that will matter. Get the army ready. Their show is tomorrow, and we must move out if we are to get to our landing area undetected."

"Fine..."

-------

Dave got off his plane at DIA. He had to hurry. Lars had not answered his email, and Dave heard about an assassination attempt on him while on the plane. His fear had become true. The government had sought out to finish what they started in 1986. He had to warn them...despite old hatreds.

He called a cab. The driver asked where to go.

"Dimebag Motel please."

He had to get ready to get to Re Rocks immediately.

-------

---The following is a portion of the broadcast of 9 News at 10---

"Red Rocks is flooded with fans anxiously awaiting tomorrow's concert featuring Metallica, and Dethklok. Already, we have reports of over 200 fan deaths caused by violence between the two fan groups. People on the highway seeing the fans, say it reminds them how Dead-Heads would camp out in the streets in the wait of the Grateful Dead to arrive. We went over there earlier today to interview the fans. Here's how that went."

"9 News, who are you here to see, Metallica or Dethklok?"

"METALLICA!!!"

"Why?"

"They're fucking better than Dethklok!"

"You do know that the past few years of Metallica have been rather disappointing to Metallica fans?"

"Hey, lady! Three words for all those loser fans. SO FUCKING WHAT?!"

"9 News, who are you here to see, Metallica or Dethklok?"

"Dethklok."

"Why?"

"They're better than the pussy band Metallica."

"Wanna explain how you got the huge gash on your forehead?"

"We were blasting some Dethklok music in my truck over there, we stll are, and we decided to start a mosh pit to kill the time."

"Would you also explain why you are missing two fingers on your left hand?"

"Hey! I'm a fucking die-hard Dethklok fan! Some dude last year bit them off in a mosh pit. I was so fucking pissed, I tore out his eye balls and swallowed them whole."

"Oh my Go-

"9 News, who are you here to see? Metallica or Dethklok?"

"Why the fuck does it matter?"

"We just wanna give some opinions to the public on the fan's general like to one band or the other."

"What?"

"...Who do you like better?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what drove you here?"

"Well, Metallica's past few albums seriously sucked ass to me, but Death Magnetic, shit! I was in tears of joy! I also like Dethklok's stuff...I mean, sure I almost died swimming in a lake while listening to the DethWater album, but who gives a fuck?"

"So who do you like best?"

"I don't know..."

"9 News, who are you here to see, Metallica, or Dethklok?"

"...Wh-what? I'm sorry...I'm jus havin' a bit of a mini freak out...or some shit..."

"Are you okay, sir?"

"No no nonono, the qestin is...are YOU fuggin okay...'cause...you don' seem to notice...or you're fuggin okay with some freaky...camera...dude...filming...behind you, 'r somethin'."

"That's the news camera."

"Shit...I'm gonna puke...you may wanna...BLARRRGH!!!!"

"OH MY GOD YOU PUKED ALL OVER MY CLO-"

"Yep, we have a bunch of crazy fans out there. Metallica and Dethklok are set to perform tomorrow night at 7, and the concert will be available on television, by Pay-per-View, and broadcast live on KBPI over the radio. That station is 106.7 FM."

--End of Broadcast--

-----

Metallica and Dethklok sat in the mini bar on Dethklok's Train. All the members were drunk and doing fun activities before they had to sleep. James wasplaying Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, getting watched by Kirk, Skwisgaar, and Toki. They cheered him on as he began playing Slayer's Raining Blood on expert.

William, Robert, Nathan, Pickles, and Lars were all gathered around a table. Each had a beer bottle at his side, except for Pickles...he had 15 bottles around him. They were playing some poker, and having a grand time.

"OHS! YOUS GOTS DEH UNSPOSSIBLE GUITARS SHREDS PARTS COMES UP JAMES!" Skwisgaar shouted worried.

"HES CAN DO IT! HE'S DOINGS GOODS SO FAR!" Toki shouted excitedly.

"COME ON JAMES, SHOW KERRY KING WHO'S BETTER AT GUITAR, BEFORE I PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Hammet shouted.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU KIRK!" James shouted playfully.

Meanwhile, over at the table, the other band members were playing their cards, and being more quiet.

"Give me three cards." Murderface said.

Lars gave him three cards and waited for Nathan to put out a bet.

"Nathan, bet's to you." Lars said.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on...just doing a little something..."

"Hey, I'm getting a text." Murderface said. "Knock knock, who's there, Nathan, Nathan who, Nathan Explosion...Nathan...you've texted this to me 500 times already."

"I KNOW!" Nathan shouted laughing "IT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!"

"Yes, it's a very funny joke, Nathan, please bet." Lars said impatiently.

"Alright alright, God, talk about being so fucking pushy...huh...let's see...fuck, I fold."

"Not even checking? Okay. Robert?" Lars said looking to Robert.

Robert put in some chips. "$20,000."

"Whoa," Murderface began. "That's a lot of fucking money...shit, what have I got to lose, I'm only part of the seventh largest economy in the world, I'll raise you up to $5,000,000!"

"Whoa, dude, Murderface, you may wanna be careful...remember we're actually playing for money, and you've already blown like a billion dollars in this game alone." Pickles said. "I'm folding."

"Yeah, I'm folding too." Lars said.

Robert looked at Murderface. "I'll call that."

"Okay, show us your hannds, guys."

Murderface started laughing very loud. "CAN YOU BEAT A STRAIGHT FLUSH?!"

Robert looked at Murderface, and showed him his hand.

"Four Aces."

Murderface stopped laughing, looked at his hand, then back at Robert's hand. "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

"OH HES BEATS DEH SLAYER SONGS ON EXPERT!" Skwisgaar shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SKWISGAAR, I JUST LOST TEN MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS!!!!!!"

"...Uhhh...you are parts of ones of deh worlds largest-er esconsomy ofs deh planet...whys you so crys-baby overs ten millions dollar?"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!"

Ofdensen came in. "Okay boys, you'd best get to bed, it's one in the morning, and you have to play a concert tomorrow. So...yeah...turn off the XBox, and pay each other the winnings you earned in your little game over there...and go to bed."

He left.

"God, I can't wait for tomorrow." Nathan said, getting out his wallet. "The concert will be so fucking brutal."

"God, I know, dude. I don't know if I'll even be able to sleep tonight." Pickles said looking through his own wallet.

Lars was getting money out of his wallet. "I'm sure you'll get some, you only had like fucking 27 beers."

"Give me the money!" Robert said warmly.

Meanwhile, James and the rest of the band were over at the XBox.

"Tomorrow, James, I will so totally rock your high score to pieces on Raining Blood." Kirk said.

"Ohs, don'ts gets too cocksky nows, yous stills gots to face me ons dis game." Skwisgaar said mockingly

"Hey, whats about Toki?" Toki said.

"Whats abouts you?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Hey guys, I agree with Nathan." James said. "Tomorrow's gonna be really fucking metal, brutal, chaotic, and whatever the fuck you wanna call it. We're gonna rock the whole theater to pieces, because we fucking make the heaviest shit in the world. Tomorrow...let's give them all fucking hell!"

With that, the band cheered and chugged one more bottle of beer before going off to bed.


	11. World in Anarchy, and Operation 1986

The day had come. The tribunal was in a meeting. General Crozier however was absent. One member saw this and was confused. Crozier was one of the most important members there, so why wasn't he here? At last he couldn't hold the thought inside anymore.

"Where's Crozier? He's always here."

Stampingston looked at the tribunal member. "General Crozier has been called to Washington by the President. He is to be made chief of all military operations. He is not going to be with us for about a week."

Vater Orlaag shuddered. "I do not feel comfortable with this decision the president has made."

"Be patient..." Mr Selatcia said calmly. "It was meant to be..."

"Now Gentlemen, as you all know, today is the concert of Dethklok and Metallica. I believe we are all in grave danger now. Just look."

With the touch of a button on the wall, the nine screens immediately flickered to life. News began showing anarchy around the world. Fans firing guns in the air, driving drunk, abusing drugs, and rioting in the streets.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Stampingston said. "This is the most recent breaking news update of 9 News, the main news of Colorado"

The screens flickered to the 9 News report. The news anchor spoke faster than one normally would, as if he were very nervous.

"Ward Lucas here with this breaking news update. In wake of the upcoming Metallica / Dehklok concert, thousands have taken to the streets in an absolute frenzy. Anarchy has become the state of our city of Denver! But that's not all, we also are receiving reports of cities not only in the States, but also around the world, going up in flames in anticipation of the upcoming concert!

"Cities like New York, London, Berlin, Tokyo, Seattle, San Fransisco, Paris, and Sydney are in complete and total anarchy. We have not seen as much destruction and anarchy since the Destruction of Hurricane Katrina, and the recent category 5 hurricane, Scrambles the Death Dealer.

"Okay, I don't know how much longer we are gonna be on the air, they are rioting outside the station...and...uhhh...oh God...God help us all...where's the national guard?! THEY'RE IN THE STATION! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL CALL THE COPS! GET OU-"

The anchorman's chest immediately was impacted with three pistol bullets before the camera showed cheering frantic fans shooting in the air, at random people, and one bullet eventually hitting the lens of the camera.

The tribunal was speechless. This footage was shot live, on the spot, and thousands of people who weren't in a riot, witnessed the murder of a Denver anchorman. It was possible that the whole world was seeing the same thing in their own city.

Stampingston spoke. "This is live at Red Rocks at the present moment."

At that moment, Red Rocks came on the screens. The traffic had literally stopped on the highway, and swarms of fans were seen. There seemed like no end of the fans. They were camping as far as 8 miles out of the area, and that number was growing fast. Fireworks were being shot off in the field and guns were also getting fired off.

"Dethklok called in their own personal army of soldiers to defend them from any frantic fan attack. They are stationed within the main areas of the amphitheater. There haven't been this many fans at this particular amphitheater since the touring days of the Grateful Dead."

Vatar Orlaag spoke. "It's not the fans they're worried about attacking...it's another group."

"The Revengencers?" Stampingston asked.

"Not quite. It's another extremist group with no name. This is the 'unconfirmed army' we brought up a few days ago You may think the army is useless, as it consists of a numerous amount of musicians who hold grudges against Dethklok and/or Metallica. However, with the assassination attempt almost successful, we have to think otherwise. We also believe the Revengencers are helping them."

One tribunal member asked, "Who do we know to be in it?"

There was a silence. Then Mr. Selatcia spoke.

"I have been betrayed again...Bob Rock is leading the army."

The tribunal said nothing. Stampingston then spoke.

"We have reports of other important members in the group. Gentlemen, Jason Newsted. He was the bassist for Metallica from 1986 after Cliff's death, to 2001. He went into rehab and joined Ozzy Osbourne's band after Metallica selected Robert Trujillo to replace him.

"Another member we all know to have been in the group was the recently killed Ron McGovney. He was Metallica's first bassist, but left after an incident involving guitarist Dave Mustaine getting drunk. He was killed after a huge slab of rock crushed his chest after being blown off one of the giant rock formations by a accidental firework. He was attempting to kill Metallica...and fulfill an operation."

Another member of the tribunal asked immediately. "What operation?"

There was another moment of silence.

Vater Orlaag spoke. "The Operation of 1986. While touring in northern Europe, promoting their newest album, Master of Puppets, Metallica was supposed to be killed. The bus driver was a trained soldier, and was supposed to bail out of the bus before it drove off a cliff, and into a lake below. Supposedly the driver hit some black ice and crashed, rolling over multiple times. Cliff Burton was crushed after getting thrown out the window. The rest of the band and the driver survived."

"Does the public know about this?" the member asked.

"No. We don't plan to ever let them know." Orlaag said.

Stampingston spoke again. "Another musician killing happened four years ago. Dimebag Darrell was murdered onstage. Supposedly, someone in the government sent him. We had to act fast, as the murder was unauthorized, and we said he was paranoid. The public believes this."

"Do we have any other members in this extremist group?" anoter member asked.

"Only rumors. Ozzy Osbourne, Kerry King, the remainder of the Christian Rock Band, Prayerbolt, all unconfirmed, and most may be untrue. We've put all military we can control at the moment on alert. We can only pray that this will all play out for the best...God help us all if it goes bad."

"Can we put all military at Red Rocks to take out the extremist group should they attack?"

"We tried sending in units...they were killed bby the army Dethklok has stationed there...we can only watch..."


	12. KBPI: Live at Red Rocks

ONE-OH-SIX-SEVEN, KBPI!

The station that Rocks the Rockies!

LIVE FROM MORRISON, COLORADO AT RED ROCKS AMPHITHEATER, IT'S METALLICA AND DETHKLOK IN CONCERT!

With your host, MC SamuraiMaster!

"Yo MC S.M. here, at Red Rocks amphitheater, on 106.7 KBPI. And man, what a hell of a time we're all gonna have down here, with Metallica and Dethklok, or as I now like to call it, Metalliklok. This is easily the best selling concert in the history of music. I mean, seriously, the Beatles would be jealous if they hated wither bands, or were even still alive.

KBPI is going on the air around the world at this time for this one event. Earlier we had Rick Rubin come in and I talked with him, he said, the set list is extremely brutal, and the bands have sounded amazing in rehearsal together.

"He didn't give us much details about the assassination attempt made on Lars Ulrich and James Hetfield, but the name was finally revealed by him to the public. Get this...you will be totally shocked. The killer was Ron McGovney, the first actual bassist for Metallica! I still wonder why he tried to do that That's just fucked up.

"I cannot fucking wait for this thing to start. I got a hell of a nice view, am recording this for the live album set to come out next week, and broadcasting live for the entire fucking world. This is a fucking dream come true for me. And I'm completely safe! I've got a bullet-proof glass case around me, and cigars to last the night. I am ready! Oh, and the best part? It was all free for me!

"Back in a minute, stay here, you're listening to METALLIKLOK!"

--

"We're back, and only a half an hour out from a night of metal! Update on the status around the world and here at the moment. The news has it that most of the world is in anarchy and has literally stopped all business to see or listen in on this concert alone. Once the concert's over...expect more riots, and business to return.

"Oh wow, a little disturbing news, New Jersey has just been nuked by frantic fans in riots. But I'm sure that news can wait for now. Besides, the government is probably on it...or not.

"Currently here, fan death toll has gone up to at least 850 deaths so far. Some mosh pits have formed already and there's no music playing. The highway is literally packed. The sea of fans doesn't seem to end, in fact I can see little fireworks being shot off in the back.

"Hey, we got a fly over coming our way...HOLY SHIT! Some missile just blew up one of the jets! The debris is raining down from the sky and onto the fans below! Oh wow! Watch out! Ha ha, that's brutally funny.

"OH before I forget, this is to go on the air since the bands are listening right now. I have a personal note to everyone from Kirk Hammett.

It reads,

**'Hey fans, hope you're just as excited as we fucking are about tonight! Hope you have one hell of a fucking time! I SCHOOLED SKWISGAAR SKWIGELF ON GUITAR HERO!'**

"Back in a few minutes!"

--

"We are five minutes away fro performance! This crowd is getting extremely loud! I seriously gotta shout so you can hear me! I hope you all can hear me just fine, it's a sight to behold right now! Fireworks have just started going off in Denver in the back ground, and fireworks are going off like crazy here too!

"Wait! I'm hearing music! It's the 'Ecstasy of Gold'! The crowd is going nuts right now! I am hearing a a loud rumble too! This is really awesome!

...

...

...

"The recording is just ending! The crowd is starting to settle. WHOA! We got the beginning of 'That Was Just Your Life' starting, I recognize that heartbeat! This is so brutal!

"THE STAGE IS OPENING! THERE THEY ARE! IT'S METALLIKLOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
